


The Snowflake Effect

by Its_a_Shevine_Thing



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, One Shot, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_Shevine_Thing/pseuds/Its_a_Shevine_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wintertime again and the snow has started falling. The holidays are upon them and everyone is celebrating and happy. Well, almost everyone. With the season comes those sappy romances some love and others just aren't prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowflake Effect

Adam sighed as he stared out his trailer window at the three feet of white covering everything. He hated it, and the fact that The Voice finals were so close was just another piece to the stressful pie.

He let his blinds snap back into place and plopped down in his couch, a frown sitting firmly on his face. He hated the cold and the snow, both of which were currently stopping him from seeing his contestant because she was unable to get to the studio due to the unending snowfall. He pulled out his phone and texted her, wondering if her area had been plowed out yet. After a disappointing response he gave up and got his coat and boots on, too angry to remember to grab his gloves. He needed out.

The moment he stepped out of his trailer he cringed. It was like walking into an ice cave it was so cold. He shoved his hands in his pockets and crunched through the deep snow that the workers obviously couldn’t keep up with and put his hood over his head to block out the vicious wind. It took him twice as long to get to the door of the studio than normal and by the time he got there he struggled with the door because his whole body was frozen.

Once inside he tore off the outer layers of clothing and basked in the heat of the hallway. He waited until regaining full sensation in all his limbs then made his way towards the main room behind the stage, where he could here voices and laughs coming from. His appearance in the doorway turned the heads of Blake, Christina, Christina’s boyfriend, Carson, his wife, Cee Lo, and his girlfriend. All had steaming mugs in their hands and were sitting comfortably on the couches.

Adam felt suddenly awkward, then realized Blake was also the single one out and opted to go and sit on his lap, much to the man’s amusement and everyone’s around.

“Hey sexy, how you enjoying the weather?” Christina knew he despised the cold and never failed to tease him about it.

“I’m absolutely loving it,” he mumbled as he grabbed Blake’s cup and took a gulp. It was hot chocolate, and extremely chocolaty. Just the way he himself liked it. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared expectantly at Adam. Lowering the cup, he looked around confused.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

“You just drank Blake’s hot chocolate, Adam.” Carson looked at his wife and they shared an unbelieving look.

Adam wasn’t catching on. “Yeah? So what? I take sips of his stuff all the time. Right Shelton?” He looked down at the man he was sitting on, and was surprised to see a shocked grin on his face.

“What the hell are you looking at me like that for? I didn’t do anything shocking!”

The group laughed then and Blake poked him to turn around again.

“Adam, this was so chocolaty that half the group had to spit it out. They couldn’t even drink it. And you’re the only one not phased.” Adam realized what he was saying and grinned sheepishly.

“Well, I like my hot chocolate strong. _That strong.”_ Everyone started laughing again and Blake went off to make Adam a cup of his own.

The next few hours were spent talking and singing and laughing. As dinner time arrived, the couples left to go have fancy dinners at restaurants in the area. Adam and Blake decided to head over to Blake’s trailer for some gourmet fried chicken and movies.

As they bundled up to head out, Adam started mumbling again about the cold. Blake stopped and looked at him.

“You hate it that much, Levine?”

Adam thought he was being sarcastic. “No, I absolutely freaking love it.”

“Fine then. You don’t even have to touch it.” Before he could ask what he meant, Blake swiped Adam into his arms bridal style and walked out the door. Deftly opening the trailer door with one hand, he carried Adam into the living room and threw him down on the couch. They took off their outer garments and threw them into the bin by the door, then fried up the chicken to settle down on the couch watching Christmas movies.

Three quarters of the way into the movie, Adam had to give. “Why are all Christmas movies romances? I hate it!”

Blake looked at him with wide eyes before responding. “Maybe because you don’t have anyone to spend Christmas with, Adam. Maybe you’re jealous of everyone.”

Adam didn’t think so. “No I just hate sappy things. You were alone tonight, too, and you didn’t have a problem.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m recently divorced and I don’t want anyone right now. I’m sorry Adam, but I think that’s why you don’t like Christmas.” Blake seemed so serious, it was almost unnerving. Adam was used to the playful, sarcastic country man.

“Nope. Just hate romances. That’s all.” He made sure he said it in a conversation-ending tone, and Blake got the point. Or, more technically, changed the point entirely.

“Hey, it’s still light out. Maybe I can make you hate the cold a little less!” Adam turned to him and looked at him like he had three heads.

“Are you nuts? I hate the cold, I hate snow, I hate precipitation. How would you _possibly_ change that?”

Blake grinned and jumped up from the couch that Adam was comfortably snuggled into with Blake’s fleece blanket. Much to his discomfort, Blake proceeded to rip that blanket off of him and then rip him off the couch entirely, landing him on his feet.

“What are you doing, Shelton?” He was ignored, and then shushed when gloves and jackets were thrown into his arms and he started complaining.

“We’re gonna have some fun and make you see that it isn’t all that bad.” He shoved a hat onto Adam’s head and put one on his own, beaming at the littler man standing there annoyed.

“Huh, doesn’t look half bad on you, Levine!” Adam just stood there, eyes shooting daggers at Blake’s face.

Because he wasn’t cooperating, Blake took it upon himself to get Adam dressed, putting him in the coat and then the gloves on his hands.

Eventually he stood at the door and said, “Adam, you need to get your own boots on like a big kid.”

That’s when Adam finally spoke. “I hate the snow and you’re gonna make me go out there and freeze my ass off in it? Why are you making me do this? It isn’t going to make me like it any more than I do now, trust me. If anything I’m going to hate it more.”

“Then that’s a risk I’m gonna have to take. But right now, it’s deep, it’s clean, and I want to play in it. And you’re coming with me.” With that he threw Adam’s boots at him and he put them on reluctantly, following Blake out the door into the harsh cold evening.

It was less windy than it had been earlier in the day, so it was a bit nicer, but the snow was still unpleasant. Even more so when Blake chucked a ball of it at his head.

“Hey, what was that for?”

Blake laughed, balling up another chunk. “It’s called a snowball. You throw them at people and they throw them back, dipshit!”

“I know that, I’m not stupid,” he replied as he made his own. They began whipping them at each other, jumping behind things and other trailers to avoid being hit. They worked their way over to the other side of the studio where there was a small open field for them to go farther.

“Damn, Adam. You never mentioned the arm you had!” Blake exclaimed after Adam nailed him from a good distance away.

“Neither did you so we’re even!” he yelled. He didn’t want to admit to Blake, but he was having fun. The movement had warmed him up and he discarded the hat, along with Blake. The outer coat was about to come off too.

They played for a couple hours, until the sun started to set and the sky turned a million different colors. Winding down, they plopped down in a packed part of the snow and laid back, watching the sky turn. Now that they were done playing, both took off their outer coats and their gloves, using them as pillows.

It was silent for a few minutes, Adam and Blake drinking in the beautiful sky. Adam flew into a sitting position not much longer later when snow began to fall and it got in his eyes. “Damn,” he muttered, trying to rub the snow out. Blake chuckled and sat up with him, shaking his head at the rocker who was hurt by something so soft.

“You good?”

It took him a moment, but Adam eventually responded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

They sat for another moment, admiring their surroundings. “I don’t know how anyone could hate this. It’s all so beautiful to me.” Blake held out his arm after speaking, and the two watched as tiny little snowflakes began accumulating on his sleeve. They both leaned in closer, wanting to get a better look at them in the fading light.

On one particular snowflake, they could clearly see the six different spokes and the magnificent designs on them.

“Wow. I’ve never really looked at a snowflake in detail before,” admitted Adam softly as he looked at it wondrously.

Blake looked up at him and beamed. “See Adam? It’s not so bad after all. This is what you've missed out on for hating on it. Watch.” He lifted up Adam’s arm so it too began collecting snow. Adam’s eyes grew as he saw all the different ones landing there and he smiled like an amazed little kid.

“This is spectacular. I really have been missing out, huh?” He looked up at Blake, whom was seemingly transfixed on Adam.

Immediately turning his eyes to the snow, Blake said gently, “Yeah. This is something. They’re so delicate and intricate and completely unappreciated. Even as one of Earth’s most breathtaking miracles, they are taken for granted...” He trailed off, lost in thought.

“Well, maybe then that’s why you like them so much. Because you have so much in common.”

Blake’s head came snapping up, just to meet Adam’s lips coming to his. The snow and snowflakes and cold and studio and everything around them was forgotten about for a full minute. When they broke apart to breathe, Blake grabbed Adam and put him in his lap, wrapping his arms around the little man.

“You know, you have some things in common with them also. Maybe that’s we get along so well.”

“Mmhmm...” was all Adam mumbled as he snuggled into Blake’s warm sweater. Blake’s heart was still racing as they sat there, Adam’s face buried in his chest. He couldn’t believe the turn the night had taken. It wasn’t bad at all.

He laid his head on Adam’s and closed his eyes. “I could get used to this.”

“Don’t. This snow is cold as fuck under my ass.” Adam, always there to ruin the moment.

Blake started laughing and picked him up as he stood, holding him bridal style again.

“Well, we don’t want our delicate snowflake getting sick, now do we? Let’s get you inside.”

And with that, the two went back to Blake’s trailer and drank chocolaty hot chocolate curled up on the couch together watching sappy Christmas movies. They didn't even bother grabbing their clothes from the snow.

“You're right, Shelton. I could get used to this also. And I guess these movies aren't _that_ bad.” He smiled as Blake planted another soft yet passionate kiss on his lips, leaving them tingling as he pulled away.

“Don’t worry, Levine. We can do this as often as you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought maybe everyone would enjoy a little Shevine one shot to enjoy over their holiday vacation :)


End file.
